


First

by sarahlu



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: ALL THE FIRSTS, Drabbles, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, M/M, and stuff like that, first time meeting family, fluffy as hell tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahlu/pseuds/sarahlu
Summary: a little drabble collection of baberoe firsts, dats all :))enjoy!!
Relationships: Babe Heffron/Eugene Roe
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> a little drabble collection of baberoe firsts, dats all :))
> 
> enjoy!!

Of course, it fucking moonsooned and slowed down the busses on a day when he had his most important midterm. 

His sneakers soaked all the way through as he booked towards his building from where his bus let off, he was sure he looked like an insane, drowned ginger rat as he did so. It didn’t matter, he had 10 minutes to get there and at least 2 more of running if his lungs didn’t collapse by then.

He saw the door of Horton hall and felt a rush of relief; he would have even more time to spare than he expected. That is if Professor Sink didn’t decide to be a hardass as he often could be. 

He maintained his speed as he burst through the door, his shoes squeaking through the empty hallway- well almost empty. Neither of them saw the other until it was too late. 

The other guy went flying back with Babe on top of him. Both closed their eyes and braced for impact as they went down with a grunt. When he opened his own, Babe was staring straight into the most bewildered blue eyes he had ever seen. He forgot everything he had ever known at that moment that wasn’t those eyes and the guy they belonged to. He was fucked. 

His mind returned to him seconds later and he scrambled to his feet, offering his hand to the stranger with blue eyes. The guy took it and hoisted himself up as well. They awkwardly transitioned into a slow handshake. 

“Fuck man, I’m sorry about that! I’m-“ he caught sight of the clock on the wall and nearly fell again. “About to be fucking late! Shit!” He exclaimed and tore away from the guy he could decisively say was hot and he wanted to be his boyfriend probably. 

As his feet carried his further away he heard a syrupy southern voice call “I’m Gene Roe.” He smiled and made a mental note to Facebook stalk later.


	2. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also should mention (if it wasnt obvious) this is unbeta’d literally just me posting at will lmao its cute tho
> 
> enjoy!!

Babe will maintain that their second meeting was complete happenstance, he just hadn’t read his email that class was canceled yet and that's why he was in Horton hall two days after the midterm. 

He had no class to get to so he simply meandered down the hallway, but his pace did pick up when he noticed the blue eyed guy that he threw himself into. 

“Hi!” He greeted, and the guy looked up. When he realized who he was he smiled tightly but it was still friendly. 

“Can you not bowl me over today, I got my laptop in my backpack.” The guy, Gene was his name, joked and Babe laughed. 

“No problem, I am really sorry about that again. I’m a complete jackass I know.” He always went self deprecating. He stuck his hand out, “Edward Heffron, friends calls me Babe though and I think you have more than earned that privilege.” He said and Gene took his hand, his smile more open. 

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance.” He said, southern charm spilling out and Babe held himself back from noticeably swooning. He cleared his throat.

“So listen I feel terrible about what I did so if you don’t have anything to do for a while, can I buy you a coffee?” He asked nervously, chewing on his lip as soon as the words left his mouth. 

“I’d really like that, Edward.” He agreed and Babe barely gritted his teeth at the use of his first name when a voice like that was saying it.

Which is how they ended up in a small coffee shop a bit off the beaten path from their campus. Neither minded, they could talk better and the coffee was better than any Starbucks or Dunkin. 

He told Gene all about being an education major and Gene explained the finer points of their schools nursing program, though both were taking history electives which had them in that building a few times a week. They were actually taking the same course just in different time slots which to them was too crazy of a coincidence. 

“Well hell, maybe we could just study together since it's the same damn class!” Babe was only half joking but Gene seemed to be considering it for real. 

“Hm, like the way you think. It’s a date, Heffron.” He said and took a long sip of his coffee, eyes staying on Babe’s face for confirmation. 

“Yeah, it’s a date.” He smiled.


	3. First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just took some melatonin so this is sleepy induced FLUFF!! They straight up smoochin’ oh damn :*
> 
> enjoy!!

Summer semester had its perks, one of them being a nearly empty library every evening. The boys had taken to spending many of their free nights holed up in that building on the nearly empty campus.

That night, they had to cram as much of the Battle of The Bulge into their brains as they could manage for their upcoming final. Babe was excited that it was finally Early August and he had two weeks to enjoy some free time, but that might mean no more Gene if they couldn’t find time. He didn’t want to think about that. 

He wanted to think about how Gene had become one of the closest people to him, how they talked nearly every day, how they had started to hang out outside of their normal study hours, how he was absolutely smitten with the southern boy and his sky blue eyes. 

Eyes that were deeply focused on the text in front of him, brows furrowed in reaction to whatever he had read. 

“I will say this, under no circumstances would I ever wanna be one of these 101st airborne guys,” he remarked, eyes staying on the journal. Babes eyes were on him. Gene must have felt them because he raised his own, silently asking why?

He had no idea what came over him, but at that moment Babe had to kiss him. It had been a feeling deep in his core for a while but chose to manifest itself then. 

He leaned in for a gentle, chaste press of his lips to the ones in front of him that were even softer than he imagined. When he felt Gene go rigid, he pulled back just as quickly. 

“Fuck I’m sorry! I didn’t- I mean I did, but, fuck I should’ve asked if you even-,” he was cut off by those soft lips pressing purposefully to his own, moving gently. It was longer than the first one but still over too quick. 

“Been waitin’ on that, Babe.” Gene murmured, pressing his forehead to Babes. He felt his eyes widen and his cheeks heat, which Gene noticed as he brought his thumb up to gently sweep across them. 

“Really?” He asked, no clue what else to say. Gene nodded and pressed his lips lightly to Babe’s once more. He didn’t know if he felt light headed from the fact that Gene was kissing him or that he had himself just forgotten to breath but he pulled away nearly panting. 

“Hey Gene, you called me Babe,” he smiled and Gene laughed. 

“Heffron, read the goddamn book.” He shot back and Babe snorted. 

The rest of the session was spent almost normally, with the addition of small kisses being exchanged. 

Babe made sure to send a kissing emoji before drifting off that night, dreams of soft lips and blue eyes awaiting him.


	4. First (Actual) Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what they went to see, use ur imagination *does the spongebob rainbow hands*
> 
> enjoy!!

“You askin’ me out Heffron?” Gene asked, eyebrow quirked. Babe felt his face heat up. 

“I mean if you want it to be a date, just you said you wanted to see that movie so I figured we could go see it together on Saturday night.” He stuttered out a bit nervously. 

He really had no reason to be nervous. They had spent the better part of their days since their final perfecting the art of making out with one another. All the fears of them not spending any time together were squashed when Gene called him the day after their final to hang out. They had done plenty in that time but no actual date had happened yet. 

“Babe,” Gene coaxed gently so the redhead would meet his eyes. “I would love to go on a date with you.” He said and Babe’s face split into a smile so wide his cheeks began to hurt. 

“Ok, yeah awesome, uh I can pick you up? Shit I don’t even know where you live! How is that possible? Oh my god, please write it down,” he babbled, searching for his phone for Gene to put his address in.

A few days later found Babe pressing the buzzer of an apartment on the northside of town closer to their campus. The neighborhood looked older but it was nice he noted. Gene fit there with the brick buildings and trees lining the roads. 

“I’ll be right down,” the disembodied voice of his… friend? They felt like more to Babe but not quite boyfriends yet either.

Hand in hand they strolled to the closest theatre, and Babe couldn’t help but squeeze the warm palm every couple minutes. Gene smiled every time it happened. 

They sat in the back row, but actually watched the movie… mostly. Their fingers stayed laced the whole time. 

Later they stood on the stoop of Gene’s building, neither ready to say goodnight. 

After more minutes that bled together spent on kissing, they finally ended the night. 

“You call me when you get home ok?” Gene said sternly, with a squeeze to Babe’s hands in his. 

“Promise. Goodnight,” and with a final peck on the lips he was on his way. The night played in his head until the next morning when he woke up.


	5. First Time Meeting The Friends And Fam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I back :) workin on something and its driving me insane so i needed to get one of these out to recenter myself :))) also you can pry Babe having a sister close to him in age that he is close with from my cold.dead.hands. 
> 
> enjoy!!!

Bill:  
It was an accident, Babe wanted to keep Gene to himself for longer without his dumbass best friend getting involved because once Bill knew all his friends would shortly there after. 

They were at the movies when it happened, seeing the latest something or other. Bill just so happened to be there with his girlfriend and was not expecting to see his best friend there with someone as well, much less see him there with someone holding hands and giggling back and forth. 

He looked at his girlfriend, who just shrugged in response to his silent question of “when did that happen?” Bill decided to find out for himself. Striding across the lobby, he called out to his friend. 

“Aye! Babe!” The ginger's eyes went round and the blush that had been colorsing his cheeks under his freckles drained completely. 

“Uh, h-ey Bill.” He stammered and Bill laughed. 

“Who’s this?” He asked nodding to the dark haired man at Babe’s side.

“Eugene Roe, Babe’s boyfriend.” He said, extending a hand. Babe had a fucking boyfriend?

Mary:  
“Please be nice to him, he is so important to me.” Babe pleaded to his sister and she wanted to roll her eyes at him but the sincerity in her brothers voice stopped her. He must really like this guy.  
She watched as her big brother fidgeted with his hands, glancing around the coffee house they chose for meeting and watching the door especially. 

Babe’s face lit up like fireworks on the Fourth of July and Mary figured the man of the hour had arrived. Babe stood with a wide grin and pulled the arriving young many into his arms. She observed how tightly they embraced and couldn’t help but smile. 

“Mary Catherine, this is Eugene Roe… My boyfriend, Gene, my sister Mary. ” Babe introduced the pair skittishly, watching their interaction closely. To put her panicky brother at ease she smiled and pulled Gene into a hug. 

They sat at the table, the boys on one side and Mary on the other. The waitress came to take their orders and when they all were settled Mary spoke first. 

“So Eugene, what are your intentions with my brother?” She tried to sound serious but couldn’t contain the bubbling laughter at Babe choking on the sip of water he had just taken. 

“I’m fuckin’ with ya, but seriously… don’t hurt him.  
She said seriously and Gene nodded while Babe just groaned.


	6. First Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> official quarantine day 1: have already banged one of these bbys out! its cute, i was gonna put that they were watching You bc i feel like babe would be very into that plus Penn Badgley amirite? 
> 
> enjoy!!

The stresses of the fall semester were beginning to set in. Babe spent most of his days in a local school observing and Gene had his first semester of clinicals. It was already a test of their relationship, a practice for the life after graduation they saw together. 

They made as many attempts as possible to see each other during the week but the only true time they had together was on the weekends. 

Babe usually didn’t stay that late at Gene’s, trying to leave at a respectable time mainly for his ma so she wouldn’t suspect anything about his virtue. That night was different though, they had started a new show and were completely engrossed; He couldn’t bring himself to leave. 

Usually he would leave by 11, kissing Gene softly on stoop where he walked him down to and promising to call when he got home. That night it was nearing midnight and he had made no moves to go, his head heavy but wanting to continue on. 

“Hey,” Gene nudged him softly, “You awake Babe?” He asked with a small chuckle. Babe didn’t even realize his eyes had closed at some point. 

“Mhm,” he acknowledged through a yawn, opening his eyes and looking right up into beautiful glassy blue ones that were gazing at him tenderly. 

“You can, uh, you can stay here tonight. I’ll take the couch and you can have my bed.” Gene offered softly. Babe shook his head. 

“That’s stupid, we can share.” He murmured sleepily. Gene smiled softly and helped Babe up. He shut off the television and gently led his already nodding boyfriend to his room. 

Babe collapsed on the messily made full size mattress, yanking his jeans and socks off leaving himself in just his Clash t shirt and Sonic boxers. 

“You want pants, Babe?” Gene asked and Babe somewhat registered the sound of drawers opening and closing, the sound of Gene changing his own clothes. 

“Too hot,” he grumbled into the pillow and Gene laughed softly. Gene crawled into the bed next to him and lifted the covers over his boyfriend. 

“Mmm. Love you.” Babe mumbled as he drifted off, Gene smiled softly and said it back in his head. He placed a gentle peck on the redhead's lips before he too succumbed to sleep. He felt Babe tangle their legs together unconsciously. 

In the morning, Babe woke up first and took a few minutes to marvel at Gene in the morning sunlight. If that moment could be the rest of his life, he was pretty sure he would be ok with that.


	7. First Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set after they meet Bill at the movies. gays be like: Misunderstanding Each Other. 
> 
> enjoy!!

Babe knew he was being immature, but he wasn’t ready for anyone to know yet. Seeing Bill at the theatre was the worst thing that could have happened to him that night. Things had been going so well with Gene and now he was afraid it was all going to go to shit with Bill’s big mouth. 

Gene could sense something was wrong as soon as the interaction was over. Where Babe had been his usual happy-go-lucky self when they arrived, seeing his friend soured him almost instantly. He invited Babe up to his apartment after their date to try and get some answers. 

“Out with it,” he commanded, but still tried to be gentle. Babe flinched but hardened himself further once he regained his composure. 

“Out with what?” He bit back, not meeting Gene’s eyes, setting his jacket on the back of a chair. 

“With whatever’s had your panties in a twist all night! Christ Babe,” he exclaimed, far more agitated than he meant to sound, but the tension had been building for him as well. 

“It’s fuckin’ nothing Gene, drop it please.” Babe nearly growled, taking a beer out of the fridge that Gene kept stocked for him. He grabbed it out of his hands as he passed him. Babe glared at his boyfriend. 

“What? Now all of a sudden you’re the morality police?” He asked, angry sarcasm coloring his tone as he reached for the drink. Gene pulled it further from his reach. 

“This about your friend Babe?” He managed to keep his tone even, and somewhat gentle this time. Babe huffed. 

“We can’t fix this if you don’t talk, Heffron.” He hadn’t used his last name since their tentative friendship days. Maybe that would catch his attention. Babe still didn’t speak as he dropped onto the couch, huffing and crossing his arms like a child. 

Gene sat down next to him, “Please just tell me, is this about seeing your friend?” He repeated his earlier question, his voice nervous. After a few beats Babe nodded. Gene let out a shaky breath. 

“Babe… are…. do they,” he hesitated, needing to choose his next words carefully “Babe are you… out?” He was terrified of the answer but he needed to know. Babe had a tougher exterior, his childhood on the south side of the city ingraining that into him. In the back of his mind he had been worried the whole time they knew each other. 

“I’m out.” He said quietly after a few moments of pregnant silence. “It’s just different in theory versus in practice, ya know?” Gene let out a relieved sigh, but still felt his heart squeeze at Babe’s words. 

“Are you… ashamed? Of being gay… and me?” Gene chewed his lip as he waited for the answer. Babe shook his head. 

“No! No, of course not! But anytime I have had something it’s never lasted this long! I was hoping to… keep it to myself a little longer. Bill took that option away from me, because once he knows something everybody know it too.” Babe explained. Ok Gene could work with that. 

“Babe, I would like to tell people. I’ve told my family, I think it might be time for yours to know.” He explained as gently as took Babe’s hands into his own. 

“You told your family?” Babe asked, his eyes wide with surprise panic. “Why would you-,” Gene cut him off. 

“Because I see a future with you, Babe. They need to know that, and I hope you see one with me.” He was laying it all out on the line, hoping Babe was on the same page. 

“Ok. Ok, I’ll tell them. You’re meeting my sister first though.” Gene smiled. 

“You’re the boss.” He smiled, and placed a gentle kiss on Babe’s lips. 

“Can I have my beer now?” Babe asked when they broke apart. Gene laughed and handed it to him. Their first fight was in the books.


	8. First I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somft. Dats all. Somft. 
> 
> enjoy!!

Babe yawned as he stretched lazily in the morning sun that was beginning to stream into Gene’s bedroom through the blinds. The other man was still fast asleep, a week of clinicals having the way with him and his sleep schedule. 

Babe smiled as he watched his boyfriend sleep. “I love you,” he thought to himself silently. 

They brushed their teeth together in the small bathroom, Babe glancing at Gene from the corner of his eye, bumping his hip playfully. Gene giggled around his toothbrush and bumped back. 

“I love you so much,” Babe thought once again. 

Gene was an observant man, from their first coffee date on he knew that Babe took his coffee with lots of cream and sugar. So now, every morning Babe spent at his house he would dutifully prepare their steaming hot coffees while Babe poured their cereal. It was a smooth running operation. 

They sat on the floor of the living room, eating their Lucky Charms and watching Futurama reruns. Their Saturdays were perfectly lazy and Babe was in love. 

He looked at Gene for a few moments, taking in his beauty. His eyes lit up with laughter and mouthful of cereal making his cheeks bulge like a chipmunk. 

“Hey Gene,” he started softly, getting the other man's attention. “I love you.” Simple, but powerful. Gene smiled serenely, like he already knew. 

“Yeah… I love you too, Heffron.” And he kissed him softly. They turned their attention back to the show.


	9. (After) The First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babes just an emotional boy, its ok <333
> 
> enjoy!!

He wasn’t gonna cry. He wasn’t gonna cry. He wasn’t gonna cry. Fuck he was crying. 

He couldn’t help himself though, he had just had the most life affirming 15 minutes of his life. It was one thing to lose your virginity, but a totally different thing to give it to the love of your life and that's what Babe was absolutely certain he just did. So yeah, the tears were flowing a little bit. Sue him. 

“Hey,” Gene said gently, “Babe you ok? Why you cryin’?” He said, concern coloring his tone. He couldn’t fathom why Babe would cry after something like that, so he hugged him tighter and waited for him to speak. 

“It’s just… that was… Gene I love you so much oh my god thank you.” He choked out through a sob, burying his face in Gene’s chest. He was warm and comforting, it was the safest he had ever felt. 

“So I don’t understand, why are you upset then?” Gene was still concerned as he ran his knuckles up and down Babe’s spine, gently soothing him as best he could. 

Eventually, the cries died to small whimpers but tears continued to be smeared across Gene’s chest where Babe’s face was still nuzzled into. 

“Gotta say Heffron, never had quite this reaction before. Was I that bad?” He joked, trying to bring the mood back up. Babe silently shook his head. After a few more sniffles he lifted his face. 

“Gene… christ that was the most amazing thing I have ever experienced in my life. I never thought… I never knew it would be like that. It probably wouldn’t have been either… it's all you, always you.” Babe expressed, his eyes full of blissful peace. Gene leaned in to kiss his forehead. 

Nobody would believe Gene if he told them southside boy Babe Heffron was a sap, not that he would ever tell anyone that. These moments, that Babe, it was all for him. 

“Thank you for not letting me play Ariana Grande.” Babe mumbled, burying his face back into the crook of Gene’s neck. 

Gene snorted, “Did that for myself. Didn’t want to look back at this and hear that fuckin’ song.” He said but smiled at Babe who smiled brilliantly back. Yeah, it was the best day of both of their lives.


	10. First Holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idc that its march, just wanna fast forward to the holidayzzzzzzz. Anyways here some holiday fluff or whateva. Oh! And im hoping to have another hidden scene if not later tonight than tomorrow instead. 
> 
> enjoy!!

“Yeah mom, I’m sure. It’s fine I promise. I’ll be good. Mhm. Yeah. I’ll tell him. Love you too.” Gene said before hanging up the call. 

“Is she still ok with you not making it down for break?” Babe asked when Gene sat down on the couch next to him. He looked at Babe’s screen, writing lesson plans for holiday activities with the class he was observing. 

“Yeah, I told her I could only get Thanksgiving or Christmas. Besides, I’m excited for a Christmas in the city.” He said as Babe leaned back. He rested his head on the ginger boys shoulder and sighed happily when he felt fingers start to rake through his hair gently. 

“Christmas with the Heffron’s is no joke though.” Babe murmured as sleepily as he felt. If this was how they stayed all break, tucked away in Gene’s tiny apartment away from the world, that was just fine by him. 

A week later Christmas arrives, and with it a full Christmas Eve of activities Gene had thought he was prepared for. 

In the morning, he and Babe arrived at the Heffron family home by 9 a.m. sharp just as instructed. They had strict orders to help set up tables and chairs with his brothers and then do the last minute grocery run for things his mother always forgets.

They attend mass that evening and hold hands the whole way through, not just during the Our Father. 

Gene meets so many family members at the large family dinner that follows mass, he is introduced to grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins. All never flinching when Babe tells them that he is his boyfriend.

They clean up afterwards and unwind in the glow of the living room christmas tree. Babe curls into his side as they watch home movies of years past. Gene laughs along at tiny Babe’s antics and fleetingly wonders if their kids will be like that too. He isn’t afraid of the thought like he thought he would be. 

They curl around each other in Babe’s bed and fall into a deep sleep, the day's excitement getting to them quickly. 

In the morning, they are woken up by Mary pounding on the door to wake up and open presents. 

They drag themselves down and are each handed a cup of coffee to wake up. 

Gifts are passed and Babe and Gene wait until last to give each other their present.

Babe had found a copy of one of Gene’s favorite books translated into french during one of his famous late night internet scours. He dove off his bed for his credit card so quick since it was in limited supply.

Gene smiled wide when he recognized it and kissed Babe hard on the mouth, thanking him plenty. 

While in his hometown for Thanksgiving, Gene wandered into one of the small hoodoo shops that was more a shack than an actual structure. While browsing, he found a small charm on a leather strap that seemed to be beckoning him. The owner explained that it was to bring love and luck to whoever wore it, and his mind instantly went to Babe. He bought it without a second thought. 

When he explained the significance that morning, he watched as Babe’s eyes welled with tears and his lip quivered. He pulled him into his arms and held tight. 

Babe’s family had excused themselves by that point to mess with their own stuff. Babe asked Gene to do the honors and he obliged, placed the thin band on Babe’s neck and it immediately looked like it belonged there. 

“Merry Christmas Gene,” Babe said around a soft kiss. 

“Merry Christmas Babe,” he replied, smiling against Babe’s lips.


	11. First Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna party with them :)))
> 
> enjoy!!

The main objective of the trip was for Babe to meet Gene’s family. They had been together nearly 8 months and spring break was the perfect opportunity to get away from Philly for a visit. It just so happened that their break coincided with Mardi Gras, which Babe realized with delight. 

Of course never suffering FOMO well, Bill, Frannie, Julian, Luz and Toye decided to tag along for the festivities. 

“Fine but you guys have to stay in the city the whole time. I need his family to like me.” Babe warned his friends who agreed, having no qualms about exploring the Big Easy while Babe made his case for being with Gene forever to his family. 

They took an early morning flight and Babe slept on Gene’s shoulder the majority of the time, waking only when Gene shook him to let him know they were landing. 

Their friends were arriving the next day and they wouldn’t see them until they arrived at the hotel themselves a few days after that. 

Gene was from a small town outside New Orleans, his family home right on a slow, lazy river. It wasn’t the largest home but it was welcoming and charming. 

“Oh! Mon bébé! You finally home!” A small woman with black hair says after bounding off the porch to sweep Gene into her arms. Babe smiled as he watched the mother and son embrace, knowing how much it would kill his ma to have him so far away. 

“And this handsome young man must be your Bébé,” she said slyly to Gene, moving to embrace Babe as well. Dinner with the Roe’s was much more lively than he would expect from looking at his mild mannered boyfriend. Small children ran around the table, adults guffawed and laughed loudly. It reminded Babe of his own family. 

They spent the next few days with Babe getting to know the family (he was instantly loved, Gene’s grandmère even making a point to tell the two boys how they were fated for one another. Gene tried to brush it off, saying she was old and said things but Babe believed she was right.) Gene also had a ball showing Babe around the town he grew up in. 

Then they headed into the city. It was the first big party night of the celebration, and they were all ready to let loose. The French Quarter was packed but it was the place to be for all the debauchery one could imagine. Gene functioned as Babe’s guardian so he could drink which still blew his mind they could do that. 

At the first bar they ordered a round of shots and dedicated a toast. 

“To all of y’all, thanks for comin’ down for this. Promise to make it worth ya whiles,” Gene said holding his glass high, “Laissez les bon temp rouler, mes amis.” And with that they all threw back the strong liquor, all noticeably grimacing at the burn. 

Things only deteriorated from there, it was Mardi Gras after all. Bill nearly started not one, not two, but five fist fights. Toye DID participate in two fights. Frannie revealed she was bisexual and she and Bill had taken other girls home before. Julian cried onto Luz’s shoulder about a girl in his history class that swore up and down he was in love with. Luz did a full impromptu stand up set at a only slightly less crowded bar, and accidentally on purpose made out with Toye around 2:30 am. 

And Babe and Gene missed most of this, having a round or two with their group at each location, then sneaking away to a different part of the place to dance alone or skip that altogether and make out in a dark corner. 

4 am brought last call and the group stumbling into the balmy air to congregate together at a corner to pull their shit together. 

“ROE YOU HAVE SO MAN- hiccup- MANY FUCKIN’ HICKEYS!” Luz exclaimed, pointing at Gene who wasn’t even phased by it. He just smiled. 

“Mosquitos.” He calmly offered as an explanation. 

“That fuckin’ bug a ginger?” Bill asked, laughing at his own joke. 

Babe let Gene lead him as they walked back to their hotel. They collapsed onto their bed and curled together for about 15 minutes until Babe booked into the bathroom. Ah well, c’est la vie, Gene thought before drifting off to sleep. They had to rest up for the following night.


End file.
